Blast door map/Theories
:Please note that each of the sub-articles related to the map have a theory and commentary section dedicated to that subject. This area is intended to speak to general theories about the origins or purpose of the map itself. Origins of the Blast Door Map *The map was drawn by someone other than Radzinsky; Radzinsky would not have to speculate about the locations of stations, as he'd know where they were. **Unless due to the Incident he lost his memory. Similar to what happened to Daniel Faraday with his experiments. *Radzinsky did make the map, it was his way of working out what Dharma were doing/building after he had been confined to the Swan, possibly because of his involvement with the Incident. **This is supported by the fact that just prior to The Incident Dr. Pierre Chang is recording orientation films and dealing with construction issues at The Orchid. This would indicate that few, if any, of the DHARMA Initiative's major projects are off the ground. Provided he was cut out the loop/replaced after the Incident this would explain why Radzinsky's map goes into great detail in some areas but is completely aware of Others. **The notations on the map are all extremely gloomy and pessimistic; this would fit with R's mood if he was banished to the Swan, and then the DI was destroyed. *The purpose of the blast door map is to find The Orchid. Radzinsky, unaware of anything more than a proposed time travel research station, believes he can change the past and prevent The Incident from occurring. *Radzinsky was punished for his negligence in the Swan by being banished and forced to push the button, he is unaware of the real functions of the Orchid because during it's construction few people knew about it, and before he could be informed about it the Incident happened, he then killed himself because he feels responsible for the Incident. *Following the Purge, Radzinsky planned on rebuilding the DHARMA Initiative with the aid of Kelvin. The map contains their notes on the subject. After Radsinsky comminted suicide, Kelvin continued to explore the Island as far away as he could in order to find some form of escape. *Isn't it possible that the question mark in the middle of the map was The Source? Isn't it then possible that each of the various "hands" in which things on the map were written represent all of the different bodies that the Man in Black used in his search for The Source? That would mean, of course, that the Man in Black was in the midst of Dharma people more often than not (perhaps as Radzinksy himself), and additionally that Desmond's time in th Swan Station with Inman was actually spent with MIB portraying Inman? It would explain Inman's desire to get off of the Island using Desmond's boat (although I grant that Inman might just be getting a bit stir crazy). Some one let me know if this theory has already been delineated. Stations on the map * Swan * Flame * Staff * Orchid (it's very likely they knew about it) They obviously knew about the greenhouse because this is written on the map "Low priority zone for exploration: possible site for ground study of flora, low relevance to Valenzetti-related research activity" * Arrow * Tempest (according to the Producers) * And the Pearl in the center * Hydra * Meteorology station * A possible manufacturing station? **This is the Tempest. Kelvin didn't know its purpose. * Crossed-out hatch ** The crossed-out hatch is the others temple. ** The crossed-out hatch in the upper left is the fake hatch that Sayid found. It was added to the map and crossed out after the map maker found out it lead nowhere. ** The crossed-out hatch in the upper left was confirmed by the Blast Door Map in Via Domus as the possible location of The Orchid. Notations Some of the station locations on the map have dotted outlines whilst others have unbroken outlines. The dotted outlines are stations the map drawer never visited himself/herself, as only the dotted lined stations have no name whereas stations actually identified like The Flame are fully outlined. Jacob's Bottle and the bottle-shaped Stations . ]] In looking at the wine bottle that Jacob holds in Ab Aeterno, it has a very similar shape to the images of the Stations on the Blast Door Map. Jacob was using the wine bottle as model of the problem of containing evil, and that the Island is the cork, preventing evil from leaving. The theory here is that there is a connection with Jacob's bottle analogy and with the representation of the Stations on the map. The Stations are all shown with a cross at their entrances. Bagua Map Theory When overlaying both a Bagua image, and the map seen in Lockdown by arranging the Flame station, with the Fire labeled section of the bagua symbol, many other themes set the same. For instance The Staff Station , is labeled "Mother", the area of the "Swan" is labeled "Family/Past", and also other sections like "Spirituality", which lay other the Pearl stations area, may be linked to when Locke saw the message on Eko's stick or may be linked to the Temple, and other sections like creativity, carreer, children and future may line up with The Others' Barracks. And finally the Yin-yang sign lines up with the ?, suggesting that the ? may be a place of a mixture of energies, possibly "The Line" in the jungle. As well as all this the bagua map includes compass bearings (North South East and West) and possibly the area which holds the 3 broken lines (☷) may be the way to exit the Island, in the same context the station with the white belt on its logo, which strangly looks like a "No entry sign", may mean that that directions isn't the way off the Island, this has 3 solid lines on the Bagua map (☰). Notice as well how the west and east directions are inverted much like on The Maxwell Groups logo.